Dualité
by Little.Luna
Summary: Lorsque Severus surprend deux ennemis en plein affrontement dans les toilettes désaffectées il décide que les adolescents ont besoin de mesures disciplinaires particulières. OS


**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis bien heureuse de vous retrouver ici après tout ce temps.**

 **Je ne vous oublis pas.**

 **Voilà une petite idée à laquelle je pensais depuis quelques jours mais qui ne s'inscrivait pas parfaitement dans la ligne d'esprit d'Accuratione Clavem. J'ai donc décidé de la publier à part. J'espère que ce court chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

D'un coup sec, Severus Snape déverrouilla la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, et se tourna, les bras croisés, le visage fermé.

L'idée ne viendrait jamais à personne de décrire le Maître des Potions comme un homme expressif ou ouvert et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il venait de surprendre Potter et Malfoy dans un de leur habituel – bien que la fréquence ait diminué dernièrement – affrontement. Toutefois, dans le cas présent, leurs enfantillages auraient pu se solder par des blessures graves ou même la mort de l'un d'entre eux. La Légilimancie lui avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la situation : Malfoy avait failli lancer un Impardonnable à Potter et l'adolescent, pour se défendre, avait utilisé un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était d'une stupidité inexcusable – tout à fait le genre d'idées auxquelles s'attendre de la part d'un Gryffondor dépourvu d'intelligence et de toute logique. Deux adolescents immatures et pourtant, bientôt majeurs en temps de guerre.

Il ne s'arrêta pas à réfléchir que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas consigné son propre sort dans son livre de Potions. Ou s'il s'était assuré que ledit livre ne tombe jamais dans les mains d'étudiants. Non. Après bientôt 6 ans d'éducations magique, les étudiants auraient du savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais jeter de sort inconnu – ni d'Impardonnable d'ailleurs.

Il vit Potter s'avancer, avec appréhension, suivi par le Serpentard blond, tout aussi lent mais furieux.

\- Entrez M. Potter, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide. M. Malfoy, attendez à l'extérieur. Ne vous avisez pas de quitter avant que l'on vous en ait donné l'ordre, ajouta-t-il d'une voix lente et menaçante.

Le Serpentard savait qu'ignorer un ordre aussi direct, lorsque le Maître des potions était dans un tel état de fureur, était une grave erreur.

Potter entra, inquiet. D'un geste négligeant il décida de diminuer légèrement le sort insonorisant habituellement son bureau. Plusieurs années de service auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait appris qu'il y avait dans l'appréhension un pouvoir puissant.

Il s'assied à son bureau et recula sa chaise délibérément.

\- Approchez Potter, exigea-t-il en regardant l'adolescent qui essayait d'éviter son regard.

\- Encore, imposa-t-il lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant son bureau.

Il fit basculer l'adolescent sur ses genoux lorsqu'il fut assez près et le sentir se raidir. Il saisit ses poignets et les plaqua dans son dos d'un geste ferme mais souple, ne s'attendant pas au peu de résistante du Gryffondor. Il releva sa robe de sorciers et baissa ses pantalons.

Le châtiment approprié s'était imposé. Les deux adolescents avaient eu leur lot de retenues dans les dernières années et ne semblaient pas faire davantage preuve de discipline et de tenue.

Le premier coup tomba et, à sa suite, plus d'une douzaine. L'adolescent était raide et passif. Il ne se débattait pas, ne plaidait pas. Ce fut rendu au vingtième coup qu'il le sentit. Quelque chose – quelqu'un – Potter craqua. Le Gryffondor relaxa légèrement et se mit à pleurer. Silencieusement. Mais les larmes étaient là.

Il lâcha lentement ses poignets mais garda son avant-bras contre le dos du garçon, exerçant une pression au cas où il chercherait à se relever. Mais il ne bougea pas. La punition se poursuivit, l'intensité des coups augmentant plus la fin approchait.

Les larmes du gamin ne faiblissaient pas. Son souffle était court. Les derniers coups lui arrachèrent quelques gémissements.

Lorsque Severus le remis debout, il dut le soutenir quelques secondes, sentant ses jambes faibles, avant que l'adolescent ne s'écarte, manquant de trébucher. Il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin, hésitant, fixant le sol.

Il avait visiblement envie de s'enfuir mais il avait finalement décidé de se servir de son cerveau et d'attendre d'être autorisé à le faire.

Severus ouvrit brusquement la porte, révélant un Serpentard pâle adossé au mur, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec effroi.

\- Attendez dehors M. Potter. Entrez M. Malfoy, ordonna-t-il en refermant la porte.

\- Professeur je suis vraiment, commença Malfoy d'une voix faible.

\- Assez, intima-t-il.

\- Mais, je, insista l'adolescent.

\- M. Malfoy, gronda-t-il froidement. Approchez-vous.

\- Non! Je suis une victime. Je n'ai rien…

Excédé, Severus utilisa la magie pour installer l'adolescent sur ses genoux.

\- NON ! cria Malfoy en se débattant, hystérique. S'il vous plait.

\- Je pense que quelqu'un ici doit apprendre que ses choix ont des conséquences, déclara l'enseignant d'une voix trainante et maintenant le Serpentard qui se débattait maintenant.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous n'avez pas le droit… Je vais me…

D'un coup de baguette magique il fit apparaître des cordes autour des poignets de l'adolescent, coinça ses jambes grâce aux siennes et appliqua une pression ferme sur le dos du gamin pour le maintenir en place.

Il le garda ainsi pendant près d'une minute pendant laquelle l'adolescent continua de geindre. Puis, il débuta. Lentement.

Le Serpentard se plaignit, s'opposant au traitement auquel il était soumis. Mais supplications et promesses n'eurent aucun effet.

Severus ponctua le châtiment de plusieurs pauses. Là où il s'était montré ferme et constant avec Potter, il varia le rythme et l'intensité avec Malfoy. Le pouvoir de l'appréhension.

Il remarqua distraitement que les poignets de l'élèvent allaient porter des marques mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Le jeune homme savait très bien ce qui était attendu de lui et avait choisi d'ignorer la consigne, arrogant comme à son habitude.

Il termina la punition par une série de coups intenses et attendit de longues minutes en maintenant l'adolescent en place. Malfoy tremblait légèrement. Le gamin gémit faiblement mais ne s'opposa pas lorsqu'il senti la main de l'enseignant sur ses fesses. Le visage défait, les yeux brillants d'horreur, il pleurait lorsque Severus remonta son pantalon et le mit debout.

Le Maître des potions eut un geste en direction de la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrir lentement pour laisser entrevoir le Gryffondor, les yeux fermés, le visage blême, accroupi au sol.

\- Debout M. Potter, exigea-t-il.

L'adolescent sursauta légèrement et se releva lentement. Severus vit son regard s'attarder sur les poignets blessés du Serpentard et le regarda déglutir difficilement.

\- Je veux 60 cm sur vos comportements sur mon bureau demain matin. Soyez assurés, messieurs, que vous vous mériterez d'autres retenus avec moi si votre travail ne satisfait pas mes standards.

Il les vit hocher la tête et eut un léger rictus en remarquant qu'aucun des deux n'osait croiser son regard.

\- Je pense qu'il serait également bon que nous nous revoyions demain soir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix traînante. Oh il savait bien qu'une simple menace n'était pas suffisantes pour les garder dans le droit chemin.

Il ne manqua pas l'effet que sa déclaration produisit sur les garçons, qui reculèrent instinctivement.

\- Allez-y, intima-t-il en faisant une geste en direction de la porte.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'il se servit un verre de Scotch, il repensa aux adolescents. Opposés en tout point. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyens de les décrire. La réaction de Potter l'avait surpris. Il s'était montré calme, avait accepté la situation dans laquelle il s'était placé seul. Et lorsque Severus avait mis un terme à la correction, le gamin avait été soulagé de toute évidence. Mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard, qu'il n'avait vu que furtivement parce que le Gryffondor gardait obstinément les yeux baissés. Des émotions qui ne semblaient avoir aucun lien avec le Sectusempra qu'il avait lancé ; une peine immense et... de la reconnaissance peut-être?

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous a plu? J'apprécierais beaucoup avoir une review pour avoir vos impressions et commentaires. Que pensez-vous des réactions d'Harry et de Draco ? Cette fiction est à la base un OS mais aimeriez-vous une suite ou préférez-vous simplement imaginer la prochaine retenue? N'hésitez pas non plus à aller lire mon autre fiction (toujours en cours d'écriture d'ailleurs) qui regroupe également ce trio.**


End file.
